It is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. 4,196,282, to dissolve cellulose in N-methylmorpholine-N-oxide (NMMO) and water. Such cellulose solutions contain 2 to 44% by weight cellulose and can be used, for example, for production of cellulose fibers in the viscose process or for the fabrication of other shaped bodies with a cellulosic composition. For this purpose the solution can be extruded into a precipitating bath from spinning nozzles or orifices, e.g. from spinnerets. The use of a mixture of NMMO and water as the solvent phase has a variety of advantages, of which the most important is that it permits substantially complete recirculation of the solvent so that environmental challenge is greatly reduced or eliminated.
With such solutions, however, a problem can arise. During the dissolution of the cellulose and/or on warming of the system, amines such as N-methylmorpholine and morpholine can form by the decomposition of the NMMO.
The formation of these amines should be avoided because NMMO is extremely expensive and, to the extent that N-methylmorpholine and morpholine form, the process becomes uneconomical. To minimize the decomposition of the NMMO or to hold the decomposition within tolerable limits, stabilizers may be added to the solution. In the past, however, stabilizing efforts have lead to segmentation of the solution requiring bleaching of the cellulose product or cleaning of the NMMO before reuse of the latter is possible.